parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Trouble on the Tracks, The Great Festival Adventure, and Building the New Line (Full Movie)
Here is something that TrainBoy should do for his full movies, Trouble on the Tracks, The Great Festival Adventure, and Building the New Line. Voice Cast *Narrator - TonyGoldWing72 *Thomas the Tank Engine - Lister2RedDwarf *Sir Topham Hatt - PercyandBillyFan828 *Lady Hatt - RosietheCute1995 *Bertie - OneWelshSheep *Edward the Blue Engine - NevilleFan *Henry the Green Eigne- Warrior *Gordon the Big Engine - Rusty Red Scrap Iron *James the Red Engine - MissOliverandBlossom *Percy the Small Engine - HarveytheCraneEngine *Toby the Tram Engine - SteamTeamRedubUK *Salty the Dockyard Diesel - SonicandTailsFan45 *Spencer the Silver Engine - The TopHatt *Donald & Douglas - TheNewTrainBoy54 and DonaldDouglas910 *Oliver the Great Western Engine - Dalek44 *Emily the Emerald Engine - EmilyFan619 *Duck the Great Western Engine - NewController01 *Harold the Helicopter - TrainLover476 *Devious Diesel - NemesisHero123 *Rosie the Lavender Tank Engine - RoseDewittBuckater *Boco the Diesel Engine - TheRailwayInspector3 *Mavis the Quarry Diesel Engine - CuteTUGSFan59 *Daisy the Diesel Railcar - RosiethePinkAngel *Terence the Tractor - PlunderBird *Cranky the Crane - TrainBoy7 *Annie and Clarabel - EmilytheCutiePie and RosietheCutie1995 *Bulstrode - TheBlueE2 *Lorry 1 - Dan the Diesel *Tiger Moth - StreamerBoy *George - DarthBoco *Thumper - DieselFan50 *Foolish Freight Cars - Avocet908 Transcript Trailer *TrainBoy43: (Bob the Builder's Song) Ladies and gentlemen, here is an exciting adventure for the adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, and here's a movie of three video games show. (Thomas puffs his branchline toward Knapford station, where Percy has placed Gordon's coaches onto platform 1, with Thomas and his coaches arriving at Platform 6, while James gets coupled to a freight train with eight freight cars, such as a timber car, a crate car, a tarp car, a china clay car, a coal car, a stone car, a fish car, a cattle car, and a caboose, is waiting for depature) *Sir Topham Hatt: (arrives in his car to meet the engines) I'll need one engine to go to the coaling plant and collect some coal so that you can all get back to work. *James: Yes, Sir. I'll go as fast as I can! (blows his whistle and sets off out of the station. Hog Wild, Whole Hog Music from Crash Bandicoot plays) *TrainBoy43: Until now, there's a lot of trouble coming down the tracks! (James speeds through the countryside at a high speed toward the coaling plant, but heads toward a curve, then comes off the rails, rolling, twisting, and bumping his face, lamp, whistle, and four front cars) *James: (Goofy-Holler) Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! (CRASH, BOOM, CLANK, KABOOM! Birds are tweeting around James's head, while the red engine has a wound under one of his black eyes, a scratch mark on his cheek, a tooth lost, and his nose is bleeding) Aw, I'm off the rails. *Sir Topham Hatt: (arrives at Tidmouth sheds to see Thomas, Edward, Gordon, Percy, Henry, and Toby) James is off the rails, and we'll need an engine to get him back here. (The Fat Controller's Theme plays) *Thomas: I'll be glad to help, Sir. I can do it! (blows his whistles and hurries off to get the Breakdown Train and takes it to James and his freight train. Luckily, James's caboose and his last few cars are on the rails, except for him on his side, and his front cars, piled in a heap) *Narrator: Will Thomas and his friends save James and get him back on the tracks before The Great Festival starts? (Thomas lifts James, his tender, and his four cars off the ground and back on the rails, with the rest of James's few cars and caboose. Artisians from Spyro the Dragon plays) *Thomas: We can do it! (winks at the screen. The Prologue music from Rayman 2 plays at the end of the trailer) *Narrator: Thomas and His Friends: Trouble on the Railroad's Great Festival is Building the New Line! Idea by TrainBoy43 Productions. Preview Clip 1: Waiting On A Train Coming Through. *Narrator: At last, Gordon arrived at Wellsworth station, where James was waiting too. (Gordon pulls into the station with a freight train of heavy freight cars, such a stone car, two tankers, a conflat car, a cattle car, two salt wagons, and three coal cars, and a caboose, where James is waiting with three coaches for depature for someone to go by) *Gordon: (blows his whistle) Hello, James. What are you doing? *James: Oh, hello, Gordon. I'm waiting for a train coming through. It must be a real important train. *Gordon: You're absolutely right, James. (chuckles) *James: I've heard that the train's pulled by our really useful blue engine. *Gordon: (chuckles again) This train does not come through you. He stands next to you now. (whistles twice) *James: (chuckles) But I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about... (a whistle blows as a train goes through the station past a grumpy Gordon and a surprised James. The train is Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach) *Thomas: Really useful engine, coming through! (laughs and vanishes out of sight toward his destination) *Gordon: Oh, Thomas... (sighs and puffs away with his freight train grumpily) *James: (annoyed) Tsk! There goes Thomas the Tank Engine again. Update *Announcer: Attention! (as Thomas puffs along, hauling his two, Annie and Clarabel, puffing toward Knapford station, he blows his whistle twice) The screenplay for "Trouble on the Tracks" is finished. *Narrator: Filming and recording will start early in September. (Thomas pulls into Knapford station. As he arrives at Platform 1, he looks at the screen, and smiles) *Thomas: Hello! My name is Thomas. And I hope you will all be ready for my new adventure... Trouble on the Tracks. Hope to see you soon! *Narrator: Trouble on the Tracks, This Autumn on YouTube. Producer: *TrainBoy43 (Jack McDaniel) Soundtrack: *Original Music by Mike O' Donnel and Junior Campbell Set-building and Layout: *Michele - Andre Otto Based on: * The Railways Series by The Reverend Wilbert Vere Awdry and the Three Games "Trouble on the Tracks", "Building the New Line", and "The Great Festival Adventure" Songs and Soundtrack: *Thomas Theme Intro *Really Useful Engine (The Adventure Begins) *Working Together (Blue Mountain Mystery) *Never, Never, Never Give Up! (TV-Series) *Rayman Trilogy Soundtrack *Crash Bandicoot Trilogy Soundtrack *Croc Soundtrack *Spyro the Dragon Soundtrack *Thomas the Tank Engine Soundtrack *TUGS Soundtrack *Super Mario Bros Soundtrack *Sonic the Hedgehog Soundtrack Sound Effects *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Thunder Sound Effects *Blaster Sound Effects *Wilhelm Scream *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Goofy Holler *and many more Transcript: Preview Clip 1: James comes off the tracks with a freight train of foolish freight cars. *James's Driver: (leans out of the cab while James pounds his way toward the coal mine, hauling a freight train with eight freight cars, such as a timber car, a crate car, a tarp car, a china clay car, a coal car, a stone car, a fish car, a cattle car, and a caboose at a high speed) Be careful, James. Those tracks are not really safe, so don't go too fast. *Narrator: James.knew that his driver was right, so he tried to break hard, but wasn't able to. *James: (runs at a high dangerous speed out of control and blows his whistle) Uh-oh. I can't stop. My breaks must be broken. *(James rockets his way toward a curve on the tracks and yelps in surprise with his wheels still pounding the rails and his freight train rattling and shaking) *James: Uh-oh. There's a bend ahead, and I cannot slow down. Somebody, help me! (whistles) *(James tries to stop going too fast, but fails when he jumps the tracks, and screams in fear) *James: Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! (rolls and twists and bumps all the way of the tracks, including four of his freight cars, except the last few ones and the caboose on the rails. CRASH, BOOM, CLANK, KABOOM! James has a scratch on his cheek, a black eye with a stream of wound under it, his nose bleeding, and a tooth lost from his teeth, while birds are tweeting his head) Aw, I'm off the rails. Preview Clip 2: Thomas rescues James and his freight train by using the Breakdown Train. *Thomas: (arrives with the Breakdown Train to rescue James and his freight train with a happy expresion) Hello, James. I've come to resuce you. Oh dear! What a terrible mess! (gasps, astonished, when he sees James and his four front freight cars off the rails, except for the last few ones and the caboose on the rails) And a disastrous muddle. I'll have to modernize it. Start an assembly-line system. *James: Oh, Thomas, I'm so glad that you've come for me. You said there was no one to save me. *Thomas: (chuckles) Never fear, James. I'll have you back on the tracks as quick as possible. (changes into Mickey Mouse's Sorcerer's Apprentice clothes from Disney's Fantasia and Fantasia 2000, and puts on Yen Sid's Sorcerer's Apprentice hat from Disney's Fantasia and Fantasia 2000, but takes a magic wand, and taps it twice to make some magic pop out) All right now. One and a-two and a-three and a-four! *(the cogs that came in contact with Thomas's magic, come alive all of a sudden, and move, and put themselves on the breakdown train, which magical lifts the front cars and James and his tender back onto the rails, one by one, including the loads as well) *Thomas: Hockety pockety wockety wack!, Abracabra dabra nack, Back on the rails, Goes poor James, And then the freight cars will come last, Higitus Figitus migitus mum, Pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um! *James: Hey! Careful. Watch it, Thomas. Take it easy, buddy! (some coal fall out of the fourth car and land on the last few cars on the rails) *Foolish Freight Cars: Ouch! Watch it, will you?! *Thomas: Sorry. (puts the coal back in the fourth car, which gets fixed by Thomas's magical wand, which carefully lifts only two cars back on the rails) Ali-i-ca-fez bal-a-ca-zaz, Malacamez meripides, Hockety pockety wockety-- (sees a load of timber and crate car being lifted on the two cars, behind James's tender, and gasps) Whoa! (drops the the timber and crate onto the ground) No, stop. Stop, stop! (looks at the timber and crate and puts it back together and puts into back into the two cars) Now, see here, James. Despite magic being rough, going fast is quite too dangerous! (taps his stick again) Now, where was I? Oh, yes! I remember! Hockety pockety wockety whack! Odds and ends And bric a brac. (lifts the last two cars carefully and shunts them and the other two into the few four and the caboose) I'll rescue you if I can, James. Mission's almost done. (lifts James's tender and even James back onto the rails) *James: Hey, what in the name--? Hey! You, you, you-- You spoilt magical brat! Hey! (gets lift back onto the rails) *Thomas: Hey, easier there. No, no. Go ahead. (lifts the coal back into James's tender) Dum dood'ly, dood'ly, dood'ly dum, This is the best part now. Higitius, Figitius Migitus, Mum, Pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um! *James: One more time should do the trick, Now I'm back on the tracks a...gain! That was great! Oh, but look at my splendid red paintwork. And since my lamp and whistle are broken, I can't even move. *Thomas: Now, never fear, James. I'll leave the Breakdown Train and I will take you back to TIdmouth sheds. (couples up to shunts the eight freight cars and cabooses together and couples up them behind James and couples up in front of James. The two engines set off back to Tidmouth sheds) Preview Clip 3: The Ending Sequence Scene. *Narrator: Later that day, Thomas let all his passengers get off his train at Ffarquhar Station. The festival was finished. (Thomas arrives at Ffarquhar station with Annie and Clarabel to let off his passengers) *Annie: Well, the festival is done now. Can we go to the shed to rest? *Thomas: Not yet, Annie. There is always work to do on Sodor. *Annie: But Thomas... where do you think you will take us now? *Thomas: I don't know. But where ever we go, we will be really useful. (puffs away with the song Really Useful Engine playing from The Adventure Begins) *James: (after being aided) Th-th-th-that's all folks! (winks at the screen) Trivia * When James leaves Knapford station, hauling eight freight cars, and a caboose, he speeds past the watermill on Thomas's branchline, and speeds up at a high speed toward a curve, but is unable to stop, and lets a Goofy Holler when he falls off the tracks with only four cars coupled behind him, and the other four on the rails with the caboose. James has a black eye with a wound under, a scratch mark on his cheek, a tooth lost from his teeth, and his nose bleeding, while birds are tweeting round his head. * When Thomas collects the Breakdown Train, he sets off through the countryside, but when he sees the cogs falling off the breakdown train, he quickly fixes it, and lifts James and his four front cars back onto the tracks with the other cars, and returns James to Tidmouth Sheds. * When Thomas collects six freight cars, such as a coal car, sodor mail car, cattle car, a crate car, a timber car, a box car, and a caboose, he sets off to Brendam docks to get the new parts loaded into his cars, and brings all the new parts for James. * When James gets filled up with coal and water, he collects his six coaches, and heads off to pick up the passengers. * When James sets off, hauling his freight train to get the rock loaded up to clear the tracks, he pulls a crate car, a hay car, a jam car, a coal car, a supply car, a cattle car, a boxcar, and a caboose. * When Thomas takes on water at a water tower, he collects a timber car, a yellow boxcar, a brown boxcar, another timber car, and four coal cars, and a caboose, just to let Henry thunder past with a passenger train. At Brendam docks, Thomas gets all of his cars loaded up, before Percy, who is coupled to two stone cars, a boxcar, two coal cars, a tanker, and a caboose, arrive to get all of his cars. * When Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and Thomas's special coach race toward a tunnel, Thomas whistles inside it. * When James tells Gordon that he is waiting on another train coming through, Thomas speeds past James and Gordon, surprisingly scaring them. * When Thomas takes all the loads in his eight freight cars, he finally makes the best festival carnival ever. * When Thomas goes round a curve up Gordon's hill past Edward taking nine freight cars, such as S.C.Ruffey, four coal cars, two lagon wagons, a boxcar, a tar wagon, and caboose, Thomas races Edward down the hill, only to see Edward crashing into a field. Category:TrainBoy43